1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to highway markers and more particularly pertains to a new road reflectors with temperature dependent color for alerting a driver of a possible icy road condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of highway markers is known in the prior art. More specifically, highway markers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art highway markers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,651; U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,264; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,983; U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,346; U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,048; and U.S. Pat. Des. 305,673.
In these respects, the road reflectors with temperature dependent color according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a driver of a possible icy road condition.